The Billow Effect 5 - Protecting Potter – First Year
by Sheankelor
Summary: It is after exams, all should be quiet, so why are elves popping around and Snape running down the halls? Must be Potter. Another in the Billow Effect Universe.


_Protecting Potter – First Year_

Rung appeared near Severus offices. Knocking quickly on the door in his pattern, he waited to given permission to enter impatiently. Instead, Severus met him at the door, stepping into the corridor.

"Was it Quirrell?" Severus started towards the stairs, he had to get to the third floor quickly.

Rung moved quickly to keep up with the man's longer strides. "It was Professor Quirrell and then three students went down, too."

Severus blanched and picked up the pace. Since the Troll incident Rung, Ebony, Roil and Nilly have taken turns watching the trap door that Fluffy guarded. He should have known that this would have happened the day that Albus was called away. "Was it Potter and his two usual companions?"

He was positive his was right,so wasn't surprised when Rung nodded. "Rung, can you go ahead and make sure that that infernal dog is asleep? I will be there as fast as I can."

"Rung goes, Severus." With a pop the brown eyed elf vanished.

"Nilly." It was only a whisper, but Severus knew she would hear.

"Severus, how can Nilly help?" The little elf waited patiently.

"Find and tell the Headmaster that Quirrell, Potter, Granger, and Weasley have gone through the trap door." He knew his tone was clipped, but that Nilly wouldn't mind.

"At once!" She disappeared.

Severus took off running, not caring if it would be detrimental to his reputation, his cloak billowing out behind him like a pair of wings. Taking ever secret passageway and elven short cut he could think of he soon found himself outside Fluffy's door. The door opened with ease, and he rushed in, trusting Rung to have done as he asked.

"Severus!"

The little elf was standing next to the opened trap door. Severus spotted Fluffy out cold behind it. Holding out a hand towards Rung, he asked, "Are you coming?"

The little hand slipped into his and they dropped through the dark opening. Severus hit the bed of vines and quickly cast the bluebell flames charm and they both finished dropping to the ground. Rushing into the next room, Severus barely took a moment to marvel the charmed keys as he opened the door and froze. There before him was a large chess board, and it was obvious that an intense battle had been fought. Casting a quick disillusionment spell over himself, he hoped that the board wouldn't reset if it couldn't see him.

As he crossed over the board he spotted Weasley being tended by Granger. A fast scan of the area showed that there was no one else there. _'Potter must have continued on.'_

Moving as silently as he could he slipped into the next room and saw the sleeping troll. _'Quirrell's work or Potter's?'_

He didn't slow down and was soon in a chamber that obviously held his test as a wall of fire sprang up to block his passage. Pulling a vial out of his pocket, he quickly dosed himself with the needed potion and offered it to Rung who had stayed with him step for step. _'Of course the Dark Lord would get a Ravenclaw to help him. I wish I knew that before I made my challenge. The Dark Lord himself couldn't solve a logic puzzle to save his life, but this was too simple for a Ravenclaw. I would have made it far more difficult, including Rebus word puzzles and runic components. Even if Quirrell would have problems with the pictorial word puzzles, he might have been the Muggle Studies teacher before, but those are a specialty item.' _

Rung rushed through the black flames as soon as the potion took effect and stopped cold. Gulping, he knew that Severus could not come in here. Turning quickly back he stopped the Potions Master from entering. In a bare whisper he explained. "Severus' second master is in there. Severus must stay in here. Rung will do his best to protect Harry Potter."

With that he entered the room, leaving Severus to stare through the dancing flames at Quirrell.

Upon hearing that the Dark Lord was there, Severus threw up the strongest Occulmency shields he could manage. He could not let his other master know that he was there. He spotted Potter bound by ropes while Quirrell attempted to figure out the mirror. Barely preventing himself from rolling his eyes and scoffing the brats desperate attempt to find a way to frame him with all the problems of the school year, he watched as Rung attempted to free the bindings that held the boy.

Part of his attention was distracted by Quirrell's quiet explanation of how he had run into the Dark Lord. _'Traveling the world? He is that new of a follower. They were always the ones that were eager to do what ever was needed to prove themselves. Just how close a watch is he under?'_

A growl almost escaped him when Potter shifted to the left and tripped over Rung. The elf had almost canceled the magic holding Potter captive. He would have been able to get the boy to safety then. Instead, Potter's movement flung the elf to the stairs dashing his head while Potter, himself, tumbled to the floor.

Severus was searching the room, looking for any sign of the Dark Lord, only half paying attention to the Potter being forced over to the mirror. As long as the Dark Lord thought there was a use for the boy he would be safe. But he needed to know where the monster was so that he could deflect the attack when it came. For he was sure that Potter would soon lose his usefulness.

It was when Quirrell unwrapped his head, and showed the face that the turban hid, that Severus froze stock still. _'Insane.. this is totally insane. How could anyone be so devoted to another as to take them into themselves like that? To share a mind? There would be no secrets, no free thoughts, no freedom.'_

Harry's screamed answer to the Dark Lord's offer to join him broke Severus' shocked musing and he slipped through the door way. He was going to have to take a chance with the Dark Lord discovering him.

When Quirrell grabbed Potter's arm, he cast a mild stinging hex at the professor in hopes that he would let go and still blame the boy for the spell.

His spell went unnoticed as the other three screamed in agony. Quirrell released Potter and stared at his blistering hands. When Voldemort ordered Quirrell to kill Potter, Severus knew that the other professor really had no choice. He was almost too late to save the boy, wrenching Quirrell away from Potter even as the boy passed out.

Quirrell's body dissolved into dust and Severus let the robe fall useless to the ground while he scanned the area, looking for the wraith that he knew was still there. Holding his mental shields as tight as he could, he moved until his robes covered Rung's body, hiding the elf with his disillusionment charm.

A loud moan and fast breeze blew past him. The wraith appeared suddenly, hitting Potter square in the chest, before emerging back out of the floor only to flying out through a wall.

Even as Severus moved to collect Potter and Rung, Albus came rushing through the door. Once again he froze. It would do him as much good for Albus to know he was here as it would for the Dark Lord to know.

He watched as Albus checked on Potter before going to the mirror and preforming some sort of detection charm. Severus held his breath and waited to be found. There wasn't the slightest change in Albus' expression.

The Headmaster turned back to the boy, checked his pockets and then picked him up. Without a second look backwards, he left the room.

Severus stood a moment or two longer, trembling slightly, reaction setting in, before he drew in a deep breath and scooped Rung up. He had to get his friend help.

スネイプ

Severus gently set Rung onto the small bed in the elf's personal quarters. "Dits."

"Severus, how can Dits help." The Infirmary elf twisted her hands as she looked at her friend lying so pale on the covers.

"In my lab, on the top left shelf are the trio set of green bottles that the Headmaster gave me four years ago. Take one of them to the Infirmary immediately for Mr. Potter. Also, take one of the blue vials of painkiller as well. He will need it." As he spoke, Severus was pulling potions out of his pockets and lining them up on the small table near the bed. Turning slightly, he looked into the pale blue eyes, taking in the drooping ears of the Infirmary elf. "If you can get them there, then I can stay here and treat Rung."

The ears raised and understanding brighten her face. "Green bottle, blue pain vial. Dits will do it, Severus."

"Thank you."

Conjuring up a towel, Severus wet it as Dits popped away. After cleaning the dirt and flecks of blood off, he poured a portion of dittany onto a towel that was pressed into his hand by Bell.

Dit appeared back as fast as she could and stood amidst the group of elves that were pressed in the doorway and partially into the room where Severus treated Rung. She would wait until he was finished before passing on her message. She knew it was dangerous to disturb a wizard when he was casting spells, especially healing ones.

When Severus sat back on his heels, a smile turning up the corner of his lips, Dits stepped forward and noticed that Rung's eyes were opened. "Severus, Headmaster and Madam Pomfrey request your presence in the Infirmary."

Sighing, Severus nodded. "Bell, two drops of the pain potion every four hours, and if anything changes, come get me. I'll find a reason to leave."

Standing, he took in his audience. "Rung will be fine, and I'll stop by the kitchen to tell you the entire story later tonight. Do not pester him."

Gritz cleared Severus a path, and then sent the rest of the elves to handle their tasks. They would be patient.

Rushing up the stairs, his robes billowing about him once again, Severus wondered what potion Albus and Poppy needed.


End file.
